


Jugué con fuego y me quemé

by Anhali



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhali/pseuds/Anhali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles creyó que podía ser la persona que sacaría a Derek de la oscuridad y del constante sufrimiento en el que solía rodearse el hombre lobo. En cambio, jugó con fuego y acabó quemándose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugué con fuego y me quemé

_"No eres más que un niño intentando actuar como un adulto, Stiles. No sabes nada de mí, así que cállate y márchate"_   Las palabras de Derek se repiten una y otra vez en su mente. Stiles cierra los ojos un momento mientras una punzada de dolor se clava en su pecho. ¿Cómo un pequeño y estúpido mal entendido podía desencadenar un gran desastre? 

-Stiles, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunta Scott. Stiles abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada preocupante de su amigo. 

-Si-contesta secamente. Ambos se miran en silencio. Ambos saben que aquello es una mentira. Stiles no está bien, pero cuanto menos piense en el tema mejor. 

Scott mira rápidamente a Isaac antes de volver a prestar atención a la clase. 

Stiles mira por la ventana sin importarle mucho lo que el profesor dice. Total, sus notas no podían ser perfectas como las de Lydia, pero no eran tan malas después de todo. Es otoño. Las hojas de los árboles ya han cambiado del verde al anaranjado rojizo. El clima es cada vez más helado y la temperatura desciende cada vez más. 

Mientras observa el pintoresco paisaje, los pensamientos de Stiles regresan cuatro días atrás. 

Hacia aquella noche. 

 

Stiles se encontraba en el loft de Derek estudiando para un examen de Historia, aunque aquello solo había sido una excusa para ir a ver a Derek, ya que Historia siempre se le había dado bien. Mientras Stiles se encontraba "estudiando" en la mesa, Derek se encontraba en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Isaac no se encontraba en esos momentos, sino que estaba ayudando a Scott en la clínica veterinaria. Por lo que se encontraban a solas en aquel edificio abandonado. Stiles siempre bromeaba diciendo que un día de esos aquel edificio se derrumbaría por los fuertes ronquidos del hombre lobo. Derek siempre limitaba a gruñir y replicando que él no roncaba. 

Stiles observaba fijamente el rostro sereno de Derek mientras éste leía muy concentrado el libro que sostenía entre las manos. Stiles también sabía que era muy posible que Derek ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que le observaba. 

Stiles muchas veces se preguntaba quién era Derek Hale, a pesar de que le conocía desde hacía 2 años. 

Derek Hale podía tener dos caras. Una, que mostraba la parte feroz y peligrosa contra el mundo, y otra, la del joven hombre que era, protectora, tranquila y hasta graciosa pero solo mostraba a aquellos más cercanos. Sin embargo, Stiles, ni siquiera conociendo ambas caras, conocía realmente aún al verdadero Derek Hale. Stiles sabía algunas cosas de su pasado, no todas porque nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle, pero algo sabía. No solían hablar mucho de su familia porque no era un tema que solían entablar cuando pasaban las tardes juntos. Y no le culpa porque a él tampoco le gustaba hablar de su madre. Pero aún así, con un gran esfuerzo, había seguido adelante. Pero Derek parecía quedarse estancado en el pasado. Y por experiencia propia, Stiles sabía que aquello no era bueno. 

-¿Ocurre algo?-La voz de Derek interrumpió los pensamientos de Stiles. Stiles se encontró con la intensa mirada de Derek y le sonrió avergonzado ya que se había quedado mirándole fijamente como un idiota. Derek alzó las cejas mientras cerraba el libro y se levantaba.- ¿De verdad estás estudiando?-Le preguntó seguidamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Stiles bajó la mirada y se da cuenta de que ni siquiera ha abierto el libro. 

Cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada se encuentra a Derek prácticamente en sus narices. Stiles retrocedió hacia atrás al ver la intimidante y depredadora mirada del hombre lobo, pero Derek no iba a dejar que se escapara. La piel de Stiles se erizó cuando las firmes y cálidas manos de Derek cogieron su rostro. Stiles miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los profundos ojos verdes de Derek antes de tragar saliva. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Derek se agachó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Stiles. Stiles cerró los ojos y se limitó a respirar por la nariz. Inesperadamente, Derek mordió la piel sensible de Stiles ahí donde el pulso era más visible. Un jadeo salió por la boca de Stiles, más sorprendido por el mordisco que por placer. Derek lamió seguidamente la piel aliviando el leve dolor. Stiles sin contenerse más, metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Derek y tocó todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Derek seguía besándole el cuello, pero aquello ya no era suficiente para Stiles. Sin importarle llevarse una reprimenda por parte del alfa, sacó las manos de la camiseta y agarró el rostro de Derek para besarle con desesperación. Stiles introdujo la lengua en la boca de Derek con una gran necesidad. Derek en vez de decirle nada, dejó que el humano llevase el control por el momento. Por eso mientras Stiles tomaba el mando del beso, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Stiles. Derek bajó la mano hacia la entrepierna de Stiles y le acariciaba por encima de la ropa, apretando con decisión la erección del chico. Stiles impulsaba a su vez las caderas hacia arriba contra la mano de Derek. 

La cabeza de Stiles le daba vueltas mientras sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento. Sus labios buscaban los de Derek con más necesidad que nunca.

-Derek-su voz sonó ahogada y llena de desesperación. Derek gruño y tomó el control de la situación en cuestión de segundos. Cogió sin ninguna delicadeza el cuerpo de Stiles y lo levantó de la silla para colocarle contra la mesa, dejando su espalda chocar contra su pecho. El instinto animal de Derek le ordenaba marcar a Stiles para que nadie se le acercase ya que su cuerpo le pertenecía exclusivamente a él. Sin importarle nada, Derek le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Stiles no dijo nada en contra, se limitaba a jadear mientras se restregaba hacia atrás contra la erección de Derek. 

Derek sujetó con una mano la cintura de Stiles mientras que con la otra se desabrochó ágilmente los pantalones. Sin poder aguantar más, entró dentro del chico de una firme estocada. Los dos soltaron un jadeo de alivio. Entonces Stiles empezó a moverse inquieto, empujando hacia atrás, pidiendo que lo montara.

Derek comenzó a moverse con suavidad al principio, pero la suavidad desapareció cuando Stiles pedía más y más y entonces a Derek no le quedaba más remedio aumente la velocidad. Moviéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, Derek mordió la nuca de Stiles con fuerza pero sin clavarle los dientes. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y Stiles estalló, manchando la mesa y hasta su propio libro de Historia. Derek se movió más rápido mientras sentía que también llegaría al precipicio pronto. Stiles, agotado, seguía empujándose hacia atrás, sintiendo como el miembro de Derek le llenaba completamente. Hizo presión atrapando a Derek, quien soltó un gruñido antes de explotar en su interior. Derek se apoyó contra la espalda de Stiles sin poner por supuesto todo su peso en él, jadeando fuertemente contra su oído y respirando con dificultad al igual que el chico. 

Varios minutos más tarde, Derek salía de Stiles y se volvió a poner los pantalones. Stiles hizo lo mismo. 

-Has manchado mi libro-replicó Stiles cuando ya pudo hablar con claridad. 

Derek alzó una ceja, mirándole con esa expresión de En serio?

-Creo que ambos sabemos que fuiste tú quien manchó el libro-Derek levantó varios papeles que han caído al suelo debido. Entre una de las hojas, hay una que le llama la atención y Derek comenzó a leerla. Stiles entonces se da cuenta de que es una de la hojas de su trabajo de psicología en el que sin querer había comenzado a analizar a Derek por mera curiosidad. Stiles vio como la expresión de Derek cambió drásticamente. 

El silencio se hace notar. Y calidez parece ya no existir. Varios minutos después, Derek aparta la mirada del papel y le mira. Es una mirada fría y dura. El Derek de hacía unos minutos se ha ido. 

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó con voz gélida. Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras intentó quitarle la hoja a Derek, pero el hombre lobo se lo impidió apartando a Stiles con fuerza.- ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó de nuevo levantando la voz. Stiles no se dejaba intimidar por Derek cuando le hablaba con aquella voz de alfa. Pero su mirada, furiosa y dolida, era otra cosa. 

-No es lo que parece, Derek-contestó Stiles en voz baja. Stiles comenzó a acercarse  a Derek, pero éste respondió apartando a Stiles de nuevo hasta hacerle chocar contra la mesa. 

- _Derek vive en una burbuja de culpabilidad y dolor, pensando que todo lo que sucede a su alrededor es culpa suya_ -La voz de Derek se tornó burlesca mientras leía varios párrafos de lo que Stiles había escrito.- _Aunque no se dé cuenta, es bastante dependiente de los demás. Creo que se siente solo. Quizás por eso me gusta estar con él_ -Stiles cerró los ojos por lo que venía a continuación- _Ambos nos sentimos solos y estando juntos hace que no lo parezcamos tanto. Me gustaría que Derek no mírase la parte negativa de la vida y que viera que también hay bien en este mundo_ -Derek apretó la hoja e hizo una bola de papel antes de tirarla al suelo.- Quién demonios te crees que eres?-La mirada de odio que Derek le echó fue como un golpe en el estómago para Stiles- No estoy contigo porque me sienta solo, Stiles. Estoy contigo por puro entretenimiento-le dice con desprecio-Por dios, no eres más que un simple humano que utilizo cuando no tengo nada más interesante que hacer. Por eso dejo que vengas aquí. Por qué más?-Stiles sentía como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Sabía que Derek estaba enfadado y decepcionado y que solo decía aquello como modo de defenderse. 

-Derek yo….No quería…Es todo un malentendido-Derek se ríe forzosamente. Stiles abre los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, pero se obliga a no llorar.

-Tienes mucha razón. Esto, nosotros, es un mal entendido. Pensé que te había quedado claro que solo era diversión, pero veo que no. 

-Derek…-Los ojos de Derek se vuelven rojos repentinamente mientras se acerca hacia Stiles para enfrentarle. 

-No eres más que un niño intentando actuar como un adulto, Stiles. No sabes nada de mi, así que cállate y márchate-le ordena. Stiles le miró unos segundos más para ver si iba en serio y al ver que Derek iba realmente en serio agarró sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo del loft mientras su corazón y su alma se hacían pedazos. 

 

-Stiles-Scott sacude levemente el hombro de su amigo. Stiles parpadea mientras vuelve a la realidad. Mira a su amigo confuso.- La clase ha terminado-Stiles mira a su alrededor y ve el aula vacía a excepción de Scott. Se levanta y camina junto a su amigo por el pasillo del instituto. Se dirigen hacia la cafetería. En una de las mesas del fondo les esperan Erica, Boyd, Isaac y Lydia, que comen hablando animadamente. Sin embargo, cuando Scott y Stiles se acercan, la conversación deja de fluir y se quedan en silencio. Stiles se sienta sin decir nada, mientras siente las miradas del grupo sobre él. 

-He aprobado el examen de economía-comenta Scott rompiendo el silencio e intentar relajar la tensión. 

-Que bien-comenta Erica. 

-Yo podría ayudarte para el próximo examen-se ofrece Lydia. Scott le sonríe amablemente y asiente. 

-Gracias. 

-Pues yo necesito ayuda con matemáticas-dice Isaac. 

-Stiles podría ayudarte-comenta Scott. Stiles levanta la mirada de la mesa y mira a su amigo- Eres bueno con los números. 

-Serías mi salvación, Stiles. Por favor-le suplica Isaac mientras le mira con ojos de cachorrillo. 

-Supongo que podría-responde con desgana encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Gracias-comenta Isaac sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pues yo necesito con geografía-comenta Erica, guiñándole un ojo.

Stiles sonríe levemente. 

-También podría ayudarte a ti-le dice. 

-Genial-Erica pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla. No tiene nada de romántico, sino más bien es un beso fraternal. Stiles sonríe de nuevo y baja la mirada.- Por cierto, ¿algún plan para este fin de semana?-Pregunta la chica. 

Scott niega con la cabeza. 

-Tenemos entrenamiento con el equipo de lacrosse-Isaac y Boyd asienten. 

-Yo voy a ir a de compras con mi madre-contesta Lydia mientras sigue viendo una revista de moda tranquilamente.

-¿Stiles?-Stiles levanta la mirada y mira a Erica- ¿Te apetece una maratón de Star Wars?-Stiles no tiene muchas ganas de aceptar la invitación pero la ilusionada mirada de Erica le convence. 

-Esta bien-Erica se siente victoriosa y vuelve a abrazar a Stiles más emocionada. 

-Vamos a pasarla de miedo-le promete al chico y Stiles no puede evitar sentirse curioso.- Oh, oh. Gilipollas a las doce en punto. Acercándose directamente hacia nosotros-Todos miran en la dirección en la que Erica informa y ven a Jackson acercarse con su caminar arrogante. 

-No sé como Derek pudo transformarle en hombre lobo-murmura Isaac en voz baja hacia Boyd pero Stiles logra oírle y se tensa.

-Vaya, vaya-Dice Jackson mientras se sienta entre Erica y Stiles- pero si es mi grupo de perdedores favorito-Jackson les mira a todos con soberbia. 

-¿Qué quieres, Jackson?-Le pregunta Lydia apretando los dientes, mostrando su desagrado.

Jackson la mira con desdén.

-Tranquila, Lydia, esta vez no he venido por ti-Scott gruñe.

-Márchate. No tienes nada que hacer aquí-le ordena Stiles con firmeza. Jackson le mira a él y su sonrisa llena de arrogancia se amplia. 

-¡Stillinski!-le pasa su brazo por los hombros y le aprieta contra él.- Mi chico favorito. He oído que Derek ya se ha cansado ti, es eso verdad?-Stiles siente como si le hubieran arrebatado el aire de los pulmones. 

-Jackson-le advierte Scott, casi gruñendo.

Jackson no se intimida y se vuelve contra Stiles de nuevo. 

-Ahora que habéis terminado vuestra, mmmm…, "relación", ¿no crees que Derek necesitaría a alguien más capacitado para satisfacerle? ¿Alguien, como, bueno, yo?

-¡Jackson!-replica Lydia. Stiles aprieta los puños con ira

Sin importarle nada, se lanza contra Jackson, tirándole al suelo ya que está totalmente desprevenido. Comienza a pegarle puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas. Pero es humano y Jackson un hombre lobo, por lo que Jackson le coge rápidamente con fuerza y le estampa contra el suelo antes de pegarle con los puños.Stiles se queda inmóvil mientras Jackson sigue golpeándole. Oye los gritos desesperados de Lydia y Erica, al igual que las voces de Isaac y Scott mientras intentan separar, junto con la ayuda de Boyd, a Jackson sobre él.  Stiles cierra los ojos, mientras siente un sabor metálico en la boca. Sangre. 

Pierde la conciencia segundos después. 

 

Stiles se despierta en la cama su habitación. Le duele a horrores el rostro y la mano derecha. Se levanta despacio, mareado. Con cuidado sale de su habitación y se dirige hacia el baño. Se mira en el espejo y se horroriza. Tiene parte de la cara hinchada, llena de magulladuras y arañazos, además del labio inferior roto. Stiles se agacha, apoyándose sobre el lavabo mientras suspira profundamente. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? 

Alguien golpea levemente la puerta del baño. 

-¿Si?-Pregunta Stiles en voz baja. 

-Soy yo-contesta Scott.

Stiles se queda quieto unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunta después de varios minutos en silencio. Stiles suelta un bufido y se ríe. 

-Bueno, a parte de tener media cara desfigurada, creo que sí-contesta con sarcasmo.

Scott se cruza de brazos. 

-Por qué atacaste así a Jackson en primer lugar?-Stiles mira a su amigo incrédulo. 

-¡Él empezó!-contesta gritando.

-Deberías haberlo ignorado-replica Scott. Stiles siente como la ira vuelve a invadirle de nuevo. Y no le importaría tener el otro lado de la cara hinchada con tal de que Scott dejase el tema.- ¿Lo hiciste por Derek? -Stiles no responde y Scott suelta un suspiro profundo. - Stiles, Derek no tiene solución. Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora…

-¡¡SÍ, SCOTT, LO SÉ!!-Stiles estalla-¡¡Me dijiste que terminaría herido y tenías razón!! ¡¿Querías que lo dijera en voz alta?! ¡¡Tenías razón!! ¡¡Derek Hale me hirió!!-Stiles siente el llanto en la garganta- Pensé que podría ayudarle, que podría hacerle ver que el mundo no solo se rodeaba de muerte y poder, pero me equivoqué. No era más que un juguete para Derek. 

-Stiles-Scott hace ademán de acercarse y Stiles niega con la cabeza. 

-No. No me mires así y menos me hables con ese tono. Nada de pena ni compasión. Jugué con fuego y me quemé. Fin-Varias lágrimas se resbalan por las mejillas de Stiles.- Ahora amablemente te pido que te marches, quiero estar solo. 

-Stiles…

-Scott-le pide más tranquilo-, por favor-Scott mira a su amigo dubitativo antes de asentir y salir del baño. Stiles se dirige de nuevo a su habitación cuando Scott se marcha. 

No hay señal de su padre, aunque tampoco le sorprende. Sabía lo que le esperaría cuando hablase con él.

 

Stiles se cambia de ropa en silencio, sin darse cuenta de la presencia en su habitación. Cuando se da la vuelta, después de dejar la ropa sucia y manchada de sangre en el cesto, se queda paralizado al ver la mirada de Derek. Se observan en silencio, ni moverse, durante varios minutos. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta Stiles intentando parecer indiferente, pero su voz le engaña. Derek le mira sin emoción alguna mientras se levanta de la cama y camina hacia él hasta colocarse de frente. Con delicadeza, Derek agarra la barbilla de Stiles. 

Stiles contiene el aliento mientras su corazón martillea en su pecho al sentir a Derek cerca por primera vez en cuatro días. Derek acaricia la mejilla magullada con un dedo y Stiles sisea. 

-Jackson ya ha sido castigado-le informa con voz grave. 

Stiles alza las cejas, sorprendido. 

-¿Por qué?-No puede evitar preguntar. Derek sigue observando sus heridas y no contesta hasta que le suelta y da varios pasos hacia atrás para mirarle directamente a los ojos. 

-Por cometer la estupidez de casi exponernos-La desilusión es totalmente visible en rostro de Stiles porque se esperaba otra respuesta. Por supuesto, su subconsciente le recuerda que se trata de Derek Hale.

Se cruza de brazos, más como un gesto para protegerse, que de parecer despreocupado.

-Ese el motivo por el que te encuentras aquí? Porque Isaac o Erica podrían muy bien habérmelo dicho ellos mismos-Derek aprieta los labios antes de cruzarse de brazos también. 

-¿Por qué atacaste a Jackson?-Stiles suspira profundamente después de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Él empezó-se defiende con firmeza. 

-Tú empezaste la pelea-replica Derek. 

-El me provocó-Stiles siente la ira de nuevo recorrerle el cuerpo y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso al recordar tomar desprevenido a Jackson y tirarle al suelo. 

-¿Con qué?-Derek le mira alzando las cejas. Stiles no responde directamente porque no quiere admitir que fue la culpa de los celos. Imaginarse a Jackson con Derek simplemente le pondría enfermo. Intenta controlar su pulso, sabiendo que Derek podría notar si estaba mintiendo o no. 

-Empezó a meterse con Lydia-miente lo más tranquilo que puede.

Derek le observa fijamente. 

-¿Diciendo, qué exactamente?

-¿Bueno, y a ti que te importa?-Pregunta a la defensiva Stiles.- ¿Que demonios haces aquí, de todos modos? Creo que dejaste muy claro que no querías volver a verme-Derek sonríe levemente, taciturno. 

-Si, supongo que tienes razón-Derek comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero se para antes de salir- Jackson no volverá a molestarte.

-No es Jackson quien me preocupa realmente-murmura cuando Derek ya se ha marchado. 

 

 

El resto de la semana pasa rápidamente. Stiles obviamente es expulsado hasta nuevo aviso y por lo tanto se pasa los días en casa castigado. 

Las cosas tampoco fueron como perlas con su padre, quien después de regresar del trabajo, le regañó, furioso y decepcionado, diciéndole lo avergonzado que era tenerle como hijo. Erica y Lydia habían venido durante esos días, después de las clases. No hablaban del incidente, simplemente le hacían compañía, veían películas o le pasaban las tareas y apuntes de las clases que había perdido. Isaac también había aparecido de vez en cuando para pedirle que le ayudara con un par de trabajos. Jackson también había aparecido, custodiado por Scott y Boyd, a ofrecerle una disculpa. Y aunque Stiles se había sentido sorprendido ante aquel detalle, viendo lo arrepentido que Jackson parecía, le perdonó probablemente sabiendo que en realidad no había tenido la culpa de nada. 

Porque la vida seguía y Stiles se daba cuenta de que debía seguir hacia adelante, o se quedaría estancado en el pasado para siempre. 

 

Los meses pasan. El otoño da la bienvenida al invierno y el invierno a la primavera.

Stiles por fin ha regresado a clases, mas centrado que nunca. Ayuda a sus amigos cuando es necesario o se pasa las tardes en la biblioteca. La relación con su padre ha mejorado bastante. Ya no es tan tensa como antes y por fin le ha levantado el castigo. 

A veces el grupo sale de excursión, esos son los momentos que a Stiles más le agradan. Le gusta cuando deciden de improviso irse un fin de semana a disfrutar de la calidez de las playas de California. Donde dejaban a un lado lo sobrenatural y simplemente actúan como jóvenes entusiastas en la flor de la vida. Jackson incluso suele ir con ellos de vez en cuando, ya que sus padres poseen varias residencias cerca de la costa. 

 

Mayo comienza, dando la bienvenida al calor y con ello la presión de los exámenes finales. 

Stiles ha decidido que quiere trabajar en algo relacionado con la medicina forense. investigar siempre se le ha dado bien y piensa aprovechar ese don. Comienza a ver universidades cerca de Beacon Hills, o que no estén a muchas horas de distancia, porque aunque desea largarse del pueblo, no quiere dejar a su padre tan solo.

Scott y Lydia por fin declaran sus sentimientos, a pesar de que todos sabían desde antes que algo pasaba entre ellos. 

Stiles también conoce a alguien nuevo. Se llama Luke gracias a Dios es humano y quiere ser abogado, por lo que Stiles mantiene largas y entretenidas charlas con él. Luke le preguntó si quería tomar un café y desde entonces están juntos.  

 

Los años pasan y el grupo comienza a disolverse. Ya no son jóvenes, sino adultos. Cada uno con su propia vida. Scott y Lydia se casan. Erica se convierte en profesora de Ballet. Isaac cumple su sueño de viajar a Europa y Boyd, bueno, Boyd simplemente desaparece. Es triste, piensa Stiles, que su grupo, su familia, se desvanezca. Sigue hablando con sus amigos, pero echa de menos tenerles cerca. Luke y él se van a vivir juntos, formalizando su relación aún nivel más. Su padre conoce a una mujer y también se casa el mismo año en que Lydia y Scott tienen a su primera hija: Marie. Es una preciosa bola de pelo rojizo y unos profundos ojos cafés. 

 

Hay momentos, principalmente en la noches, mientras Luke duerme a su lado, en los que Stiles no puede evitar pensar en Derek. Se pregunta e intenta imaginar dónde se encontraría si hubiera estado con él. Pero cuando la melancolía de recordar a la única persona que ha amado de verdad le invade y la culpabilidad que siente al sentir que está jugando con Luke le carcome por dentro, deja de pensar en ello. 

 

Sin embargo todo cambia aquella navidad. 

Luke se ha ido a visitar a su padres que viven en Miami aquella semana, por lo que Stiles decide dejar Los Ángeles e irse a Beacon Hills para visitar a su padre y a su esposa. Stiles se alegra bastante de ver a su padre feliz de nuevo y se agradece a Brenda de todo corazón. Una tarde de esas, decide ir hacer varias compras navideñas en el centro. 

En cambio, sin saber como, de repente se encuentra frente aquel viejo y abandonado edificio en el que vivía Derek.

Sin pensárselo, Stiles entra y sube al viejo loft. 

Por lo que ve, nadie parece vivir en aquel lugar más y Stiles no sabe muy bien si eso le desilusiona o le alivia. Aún está aquel sofá, ahora viejo y desgastado. La mesa está rota en pedazos y la vieja cama también. Stiles recorre aquel lugar mientras miles de sentimientos, unos buenos y otros malos, le invaden.

Unos pasos que bajan por las escaleras, le indican que no se encuentra solo. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-La piel de Stiles se eriza al oír aquella voz grave y familiar. Se da la vuelta y le mira. 

-Derek-Stiles le mira y ve lo cambiado que está en comparación de hace siete años, pero por muchos años que hayan pasado, Derek siempre sería atractivo. Tiene el pelo más largo y despeinado y barba de hace más de tres días. Su rostro ahora estaba más marcado, con una expresión madura y más seductora. Lo único que Stiles veía que no había cambiado era la expresión de sus ojos. Esos eran los mismos del Derek que había dejado hacía siete años atrás.

-Stiles-Derek le mira confuso un instante. 

-Hola. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. El mismo Derek Hale. 

-Pasaba por el barrio y me entró curiosidad-contesta tranquilamente, mintiendo. Aparta la mirada de Derek y comienza a caminar de nuevo por el loft-¿Sigues viviendo aquí?

-No-contesta secamente Derek siguiéndole con la mirada, receloso. Stiles asiente pero no pregunta nada más. 

-Bueno, creo que me iré-comenta mirando rápidamente a Derek antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. 

-Stiles-le llama Derek sin embargo y él se para- ¿Por qué has venido?-Le pregunta mientras se acerca. Stiles se gira y le mira. 

-Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea-comenta haciendo una mueca mientras se encoge de hombros.- No sabía si te encontraría aquí y no sé si realmente quería hacerlo-Derek aprieta levemente los labios y asiente.- Pero, oye, me alegrado verte después de todo este tiempo. Eh, sabes, a principios del año que viene pensamos reunirnos todos en casa de mi padre. Si quieres, estás invitado a venir-Derek asiente pero no dice nada-Bueno, ya, nos veremos-Stiles se da la vuelta para salir pero la mano de Derek sobre su brazo le detiene. Stiles levanta la mirada y le mira a los ojos. 

-¿Sigues…sigues sintiendo lo mismo?-Stiles entiende directamente a qué refiere Derek. 

-Si-contesta firmemente.

Derek abre los ojos y suspira profundamente. 

-¿A pesar de estos años? ¿A pesar de mis palabras?

-Si-contesta Stiles. Derek asiente de nuevo y suelta el brazo de Stiles para deslizarlo hasta su mejilla. Una vocecita le reclama a Stiles que se aparte. Ya jugó con fuego una vez.- Pero tú me alejaste, Derek.

-Lo sé. 

-Me dejaste claro que no me querías cerca de ti, que era nada más un entretenimiento.

-Lo sé. 

-¿Qué esperas entonces que haga?

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero tú no fuiste uno de ellos. Dejarte marchar, sí lo fue-Derek se acerca más y pega su cuerpo con el de Stiles.

-¿Siete años y me lo dices ahora?-Murmura Stiles contra su cara.- He conocido a alguien y estamos viviendo juntos-Se siente confuso y necesita aclarar su mente.

-¿Estás enamorado de él?-Le pregunta entonces Derek cogiendo su rostro- Dime que le amas más y no te volveré a molestar nunca más-Stiles le mira fijamente, a sabiendas de que no podría responder a aquello. Derek sonríe tristemente antes de besarle. Stiles suelta un gemido antes de colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek y atraerle hacia él. Muchos pensamientos pasan por su cabeza, diciéndole lo malo que era aquello; que debía apartarse ahora y pensar en Luke, pero Stiles los mandó al cuerno y siguió con aquel beso desesperado. Ya se preocuparía por las consecuencias mañana, ahora solo debía preocuparse por vivir el presente mientras podía.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, estaba aburrida y me daba pereza hacer los deberes. Ahora yo estoy a contrarreloj para terminar dos trabajos para el lunes, mientras ustedes leen esto. Espero que les guste.  
> Atte.: Any


End file.
